This invention relates to devices used for cleaning golf balls and in particular is directed to a portable self-contained unit within which a golf ball may be positioned for engagement with brush modules and appropriate cleaning solution to apply a cleaning action to the ball to remove dirt and other foreign objects from the surface of the ball. The device is particularly configured and designed to be carried as an accessory item by the player and may be attached to the player's belt or any of the other play accessories, such as a golf cart or a golf car as well as the conventional bag within which the clubs are normally contained.
The applicant is aware of the following prior art golf ball cleaners:
______________________________________ 1,320,633 Minkler 1,747,724 Mollart 1,758,011 Reach 2,023,932 Meikle 2,822,558 Vandervort et al 3,044,089 Boynton 3,101,497 Derkocz 3,380,095 Piper, Jr. 3,583,016 McConnell 3,678,526 Burkholder 4,210,974 Stoltzman 4,344,203 Gerrick 4,750,232 Doney 4,945,596 Chang et al ______________________________________